chartedfandomcom-20200213-history
Charted: The Netherlands
| previous = | next = }} is the second installment of the Charted series. The second season in the series wasn't critically acclaimed as the first season was, but introduced several popular contestants to the game. The installment produced the series' first female winner, Joe, who defeated runner-ups Noland and Stephan in a 4-3-2 jury vote in the series' first Final Three. Production After the filming of Season 1, production immediately relocated to the location of Season 2 for back-to-back filming. Twists/Changes *'Tribes': For the first time, there would be four starting tribes instead of three. *'Contestants': For the first time, there would be twenty contestants, instead of eighteen. *'Final Few Configuration': For the first time, there would be a Final Three instead of a Final Two. *'Tribe Condensation': On Day 16, Kip was condensed among Eekhoorn, Geit, and Vlinder. Season Summary The second season of the game began with four separate tribes of five: the brown Kip, red Geit, purple Vlinder, and yellow Eekhoorn. Vlinder proved to be incredibly dominant, never attending Tribal Council, but despite this track record, Kip, which only attended Tribal Council once (where a majority alliance of Jack, Manny, and Stephan voted out Becca), was perceived as the strongest tribe. Geit struggled initially but prospered after losing its two weakest links (Wanda and Tommy) early on, while Eekhoorn was plagued by feuds (leading to the 2-1-1-1 oust of Matthew) and had to turn on its most loyal player (Sarah) to stay strong. The game changed on Day 16, when Kip was condensed after losing a reward challenge, leaving only the reconstructed Eekhoorn, Geit, and Vlinder to battle. The roles reversed when Eekhoorn suddenly became the dominant tribe, never losing an immunity challenge, while Vlinder began a losing streak. The men on the tribe wanted to limit the strength of a possible reconstructed Kip in the future, voting out Nikki; despite Manny fighting to target physical liability and original Vlinder member Alex, Matthias, establishing himself as a kingpin, instead ousted Manny. Geit lost the next immunity challenge, and swing vote Jonathan chose to vote out another original Kip member, Jack, for his social skills. The three tribes merged into one black tribe on Day 22, and the dominant Eekhoorn tribe solidified an alliance to steamroll the competition. Alex and Jonathan became the leaders of the outsiders of the Eekhoorn Five, attempting to prevent this alliance from establishing a dominance, but through the leadership of their unofficial foreman, Joe, Sandra convinced her former Geit allies to take down who Naomi identified as the biggest targets: her former Eekhoorn tribemates Matthias and Miranda, evening the score of alliance and outsiders at five apiece. With the possibility of a tie looming, the Eekhoorn Five ended up successfully swaying tribal annoyance Jasmine to their side, allowing for Greggory's elimination and the looming dominance of the alliance. The group cracked for the first time between voting out either Alex or Jonathan, splitting the votes due to differing views, and Alex, after going on an Individual Immunity run, was voted out 4-3-2. Jonathan, the only considerable threat left, won Individual Immunity, leading to Jasmine's elimination for both her annoying qualities and attempts to garner power. Jonathan promised to remove himself from contention in every remaining Individual Immunity challenge in exchange for being spared; this worked for one round as Sean was voted out ahead of him, but the alliance refused to crack, and Jonathan was voted out next. Now forced to rip each other apart, Joe, who had bided her time since her alliance voted out Alex against her wishes, sided with the men to vote out Naomi, with a potentially winning social game, and then Sandra, with a potentially winning strategic game, leaving her, with a potentially winning physical game, against two arguable goats, Noland and Stephan. At the Final Tribal Council, both Noland and Stephan were given criticism for letting the women in the alliance do the heavy lifting for the group but were praised for both of their identifying characteristics - pleasant helpfulness and being the only member of his original tribe to make the merge, respectively - while Joe was given flak for her gruff personality but praised for her leadership and physical performance. In the end, the jury awarded Joe the title and honor of being the first female Sole Survivor in a 4-3-2 vote. Contestants Future Appearances Sandra, Jonathan, Alex, and Joe were considered among the most iconic players in series history and returned for , respectively placing 1st, 5th, 8th, and 13th. Jonathan became one of the first men to play for a third time, returning as one of the most favored contestants in series history for . He placed 5th. Sandra returned again as one of the series' most iconic antagonists for . She placed 13th. Alex made his third appearance as captain of an all-newbie tribe in . He placed 10th. Matthias is currently competing for his shot at redemption in . Episode Guide Voting History